Wounds Will Heal
by Despair's Angel
Summary: When you need a fresh start, a chance to start over anew, come to Jump City. It will change you, for better or for worse. Wounds do heal. But only if we nurture them and give them the chance to. AU School RobStar BBRae CyBee Flinx AqualadXArgent SpeedyXCheshire
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah... nothing to say... but here are the aliases of the main characters:**

**Robin: Richard (Dick) Grayson**

**Starfire: Kori Anders**

**Raven: Rachel Roth**

**Beast Boy: Garfield (Gar) Logan**

**Cyborg: Victor (Vic) Stone**

**Kid Flash: Wally West**

**Jinx: Jenny (Jinx) Hexe**

**Speedy: Roy Harper**

**Aqualad: Garth Aqua (Sorry, I don't know his last name!)**

**Bumblebee: Karen Beecher**

**Cheshire: Jade Nguyen**

**Argent: Antonia (Toni) Monetti**

**Oh, and they're all in Freshman year. **

* * *

Richard, or Dick Grayson sighed as he looked upon his new school. _Jump City International. _Seriously? He couldn't believe that Bruce was sending him to a private school, in Jump City! His whole life was in Gotham! His home, his friends... Babs. Dick swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He had broken up with his girlfriend of 2 years, before he moved to Jump. He heaved another sigh.

'Well, here goes nothing.' he thought, striding through the gates of his new school. Richard scanned his new schedule.

History, Room 309 7:30-9:30. Well, it was better than having math or science first thing in the morning, he supposed. He reached into his pocket, slipping on his familiar shades.

"Oh my gosh! You're Dick Grayson!" came a high pitched squeal. He turned his head, cocking an eyebrow. He was met with the adoring blue eyes of a pretty young blonde. Almost instinctively, he slipped into his playboy mode. Sidling up to her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You know, I was having doubts about transferring here," he smirked, watching her swoon. "but now that you're here..." he trailed off. The blonde giggled, trailing a finger up his bicep.

"Well... there's still ten minutes before class starts." she raised her eyebrows, suggestively. Dick matched her grin.

Maybe Jump wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

Kori Anders stumbled into the classroom, immediately turning heads.

"Ah... you must be Ms. Anders!" Mr. Mod cried, delighted. Kori flashed him a smile.

"Yes, I am new here. I have come from my island of Tamaran." she forced through her heavy accent. The history teacher nodded.

"Yes, yes. Well, you're late." he replied bluntly, the friendly façade fading. He gestured to the clock. It read: 7:45. Kori dipped her head in apology.

"My apologies, Mr. Mod. It will not happen... any more." she struggled to find the words. She sighed. Why? Of all places, had her parents chosen to move to America? Disgruntled, the redhead trudged over to the last seat.

"Now that we have that settled, let's talk about the project I have planned for you!" the teacher beamed. The class groaned. It was only the first day and they already had homework! A great way to start High School.

"Now, now, my duckies. None of that. You will all be put into groups of two. I want you all to write a report on a famous monument. You will have to write the history of the monument and why it was made. It's due on Thursday." Mr. Mod explained. He brought out a sheet of paper.

"Tracy and Piper!" he called out. Two brunettes glanced at each other and grinned.

"George and Drew!" from opposite sides of the room, a boy and a girl glared at each other, clearly unhappy with the arrangement.

"Ronald and Victor!" the teacher continued. And so it went, until there were only two students left.

"Richard and Kori!" Richard glanced over at his partner. Well, it could be worse. She was good looking, that was for sure. The girl's skin was a flawless orange tan. Silky red locks cascaded down her back. But what drew his attention the most, were her piercing green eyes. For a moment, he found himself lost in the emerald green orbs, before realising that he was staring. He quickly looked away, and made his way over to her.

"So, cutie. Guess you're my partner." he grinned. Kori turned to look at him.

"Yes! It will be most... enjoyable to have the opportunity to work with you." she agreed.

"Enough chit-chat! Hurry up and get down with it! I'm giving you 30 minutes to start on your project!" the history teacher urged. Kori frowned.

"Please, friend. What must we go down into?" she inquired, tipping her head to the side. Dick raised his eyebrows. Then he started to laugh. Something he hadn't done in what seemed like forever. Kori blinked, hurt.

"I am sorry, did I do something amusing?" she bit her lip, confused. Dick shook his head.

"No, he just meant that we should start on our projects now." he explained. Kori looked down, embarrassed.

"You're language is most strange." she murmured. Dick chuckled.

"Don't worry cutie, you'll get it sooner or later."

* * *

Rachel Roth slowly made her way through the hallways, her nose buried deep into her book. As she turned the page to her novel, she collided into something. Or someone. The book was flung out of her hand and she came crashing down.

"Ugh..." she groaned, rubbing her head. She reached out for her book, giving it a glance over to make sure it was okay. Then she turned her attention to the boy she had collided with. "Watch where you're going." she snapped. The boy looked up.

"Sorry! Yeesh!" he grumbled. Rachel looked him over. She noticed a big ugly bruise adjourning his cheek. Surely their collision hadn't caused that?

"Uh... what happened to your cheek?" Rachel frowned. The boy chuckled, nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm not the best at dodgeball." he grinned. Rachel took in his appearance, it didn't come as much of a surprise. He was quite scrawny, but in an almost... cute way. "I'm Garfield Logan. Or Gar. I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm known to be quite the _ladies_ man." he waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Rachel suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Uh-huh." she snorted. Gar decided to ignore the obvious sarcasm in her voice. He leaned closer to her.

"So... what's your name?" he grinned.

"Rachel. Rachel Roth." Rachel sighed. Gar flashed a toothy smile at her.

"Rachel, huh? Nice..."

"Yeah, well... it's been nice meeting you, but I've got to get to class." she excused herself.

"It's lunch." Gar corrected. Rachel winced.

"Well, I've got to get to lunch, then." she insisted.

"I'll walk you there!" the boy stuck by her side. Rachel groaned. This guy really did not know how to take a hint.

'I suppose there's no getting rid of him. Just humor him for a while and he might go away.' she thought to herself. She forced herself to smile at him.

"Gee, thanks." she managed through gritted teeth. But the boy next to her seemed oblivious to her obvious discontent. He bounced happily beside her, as they headed towards the cafeteria.

"I haven't seen you around here before, you new here?" Gar inquired, striking up a conversation.

_"Freak!"_

_"No one wants you here, you goth freak!"_

_"Ugh! You monster!"_

"A new start." she replied curtly. Her companion simply nodded, not prying deeper into the subject.

"A lot of people come here for a fresh start." he spoke up after a long period of silence. "I did." he added, softly. Rachel turned to look at him. Perhaps there was something more than just his annoying, bubbly exterior. After all, you can't judge a book by it's cover.

When they did reach the cafeteria, Rachel thought she would finally be free of her overly-cheerful companion. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Well, you better go back to your friends now." Rachel urged, hoping Gar would take the hint. Unfortunately for her, Garfield had other plans.

"Or... why don't I just sit with you!" he suggested. The raven-haired girl felt her eye begin to twitch. When would he just leave her alone?

"Or... why don't you not?" she countered, placing a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Hey! Vic! Come sit with us!" the boy waved his arm vigorously in the air, catching the attention of a tall, buff, african american boy. The jock grinned, and made his way over to his friend.

"What's up, little dude? Little lady." the football star nodded to the petite girl at the table. Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, I'm going to sit over there." she huffed, gesturing to an empty table at the back of the cafeteria. But as she moved to leave, Gar's friend blocked her way.

"No! Come on, sit with us, little lady." he urged. Rachel tightened her grip around her book.

"Look guys, I appreciate the offer, but I really just want to sit alone." she growled.

"I'm Vic, what's your name?" the jock in front of her beamed.

"NOW!" Rachel screeched. The cafeteria fell silent. She could feel everyone's eyes. Everyone's gazes boring into her back.

"A-alright then." Victor shied away. Rachel quickly scurried to the back of the cafeteria, hugging her novel tightly against her chest. They were all staring at her. Silently judging her.

_"You have your father's temper."_

She could run, she could hide. But she can't escape her past.

* * *

"Class, this is our new student, Antonia! She came here all the way from Australia!" Mr. Mumbo grinned, gesturing to the girl next to him.

"Actually, I'm from New Zealand." Antonia corrected. Mr. Mumbo waved her away.

"Same difference." he rolled his eyes. Antonia gaped, offended, but decided it was best to hold her tongue, just this once. She didn't want to get in trouble on her first day.

"Well, you can just call me Toni." she added in, frowning at her science teacher. Mr. Mumbo simply directed her to her seat.

"You can sit next to Garth. You see the pretty boy over there? Yeah, that's him." he nodded. Toni made her way over to him and sat down. She leaned over and smirked.

"Pretty boy?" she grinned. Garth blushed.

"Yeah, uh..." he trailed off. 'Wow, real smooth, Garth. Real smooth...' he rebuked himself. Toni cocked an eyebrow and grinned, ready to make a sarcastic comment.

"Ms. Monetti! Please repeat what I just said about inertia!" Mr. Mumbo demanded. Toni immediately slid back into her seat.

"Um... objects in motion will stay in motion unless stopped by an opposing force?" she guessed. The science teacher cackled.

"Hah! Inertia's a dud!" he snorted. "Objects in motion will stay in motion? As if!" he laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Toni grinned.

"You know, I might just like this school."

* * *

Jinx rubbed her arms, as the pouring rain stung her bare arms. To most, it would look like she was trying to stay warm. But that wasn't it at all. She was trying to break free. Trying to get out of this empty shell she called her body. She glanced at the puddle of water that had gathered around her combat boots.

Who was she? A criminal? Not any more... A student? She didn't care for learning... A teenage girl? She had seen much more than a girl her age should...

She just wanted... well, she didn't know _what_ she wanted.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out in the cold?" a voice asked behind her.

"Buzz off." Jinx growled.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Jinx turned around to see a redhead beaming at her, clutching his hands over his heart, dramatically. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"I'm Wally." the boy held his hand out. Jinx eyed it warily. Hesitantly, she reached towards it, eyes flickering between his hand and his eyes. Wally grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." he laughed. Laughter, something Jinx hadn't heard in so long. Finally, Jinx grasped his hand.

"So, what's your name?" Wally pressed.

"Ji-" the name slipped out so easily. But no, she was _not _that person anymore. She came here for a new start. A chance to start over. To forget that life. "Jenny. My name is Jenny." the name felt unfamiliar, even though it was her birth name. Like an icy wind on a hot, summer day. It felt unnatural, out of place. Wally grinned.

"Well Jenny, I don't think I've seen you around before." he chuckled.

"I just moved here." Jenny averted her gaze, unable to look into his eyes. Wally's eyes softened.

"You came here for a fresh start, didn't you?" he guessed. Jenny glanced at him, surprised. "A lot of us did. And we got the chance we wanted. This place did us good." he sighed, wistfully. "I came here after my uncle died." Wally admitted. "H-he was my only family. But look at me now, I'm up on my feet again." Jenny looked away, sorrowfully.

"I don't think I'll ever get back on my feet again." she admitted, quietly. "W-what I did. What I've done... who I was, it was pretty bad. It's too late for me." she turned away. Wally sat down next to her. He rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. And for a moment, they just sat there in silence. Two complete strangers, yet so comfortable with one another.

"It's never too late."

* * *

Jade Nguyen took a shaky breath, emerging from the shadows. She expected heads to turn, fingers to be pointed at her direction. For everyone to scream in terror. But nothing happened. Perhaps, she had run far enough. Maybe she could escape what she had done.

'No. His blood will forever be on your hands.' Jade lifted her hands, inspecting them. For a moment, she was sure she caught the red glint of blood on her fingertips. But it faded as soon as it came.

'You can't run. You can't hide. You killed him. You are a murderer!' the voices screamed in her head.

"No..." she whimpered. She had to do it! It was self-defence! It was a fight for her freedom! She had no choice! Right?

'You are a murderer... You can't hide forever...' Jade dropped to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

"You come for a new start?" a voice asked, above her. Jade looked up. An old, Chinese man stood above her.

"Y-yes." she stammered. The man nodded.

"Many come here." he contemplated. "Come with me. Maybe I can help you."

* * *

**So... good? Bad?**

**And BTW, I'm sorry if you were offended by the Australian/New Zealand thing. I have nothing against Auzzies/Kiwis! (is that how you spell it?) If anyone was offended, I can edit that out!**

**~ Isabelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the format looks different guys, but today I can't use the copy & paste option. A lot of people are getting the Error Type 2 thing :(**

**If you have read the DC comics, then you will know who Jade killed, and who the Chinese man is.**

**I lost my old copies, so I forgot a lot of the details, please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

"Come with me." the man urged. Hesitantly, Jade complied, rising to her feet. Quickly scurrying after the man, Jade noticed the odd looks she was receiving from pedestrians. Did they know? Did they know what she had done? Jade kept her head down, shielding her face with her wispy black hair. Eventually, the old man stopped by a small house. He creaked open the door, and beckoned for Jade to follow. Desperate as she was, Jade still had common sense. Should she really follow a random stranger into his rundown shack of a house? Her stomach rumbled. Okay, maybe she could just drop by for a few minutes. Stepping inside, Jade was overwhelmed by the amount of antiques that surrounded her. Jewelry boxes, ceramics, pendants, clocks. But most of all, swords. Swords lined the wall, sheathed, unsheathed, long, short, curved, straight. Swords of all kinds. Jade gulped, this is probably why her mother had told her never to go off with strangers. Granted, she hadn't seen her mother since she was seven.

"I am Weng Chan." the man introduced, from behind. Jade whipped around, shocked. Weng Chan held out a cup of tea. Jade managed a weak smile, before gratefully receiving the warm beverage. She took a sip, relishing the sweet nectar like taste that slid down her throat. She hadn't realized just how thirsty she was. "Your name?" the host prodded.

"Jade Dello-" No. That was her father's name. But according to Jade, she had no father. "Jade Nyugen." she corrected, using her mother's maiden name. The man simply nodded.

"Why have you come?" Weng took the empty cup from Jade's trembling hands. The girl let her long, raven locks cover her eyes.

"To escape." she pursed her lips, looking away. The man looked at her with... empathy? Understanding?

"Jump City International Boarding School." he blurted out, abruptly. Jade blinked.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"It is good school. Gives chance to start over. Place for you to stay." he continued, turning to his guest.

"Well... I'm not sure if I-"

"You will start tomorrow." Weng decided. Jade frowned at his bluntness. Did she not get a say in this?

"Go upstairs. Take shower. I will bring food, clothes for you." the old man waved her away. Taken aback, Jade complied, making her way up the stairs. Finally, she found the bathroom. It was small, but it would have to do. Jade made her way over to the mirror, and took in her appearance. She gasped as she looked at herself for the first time in... seven years? _He_ had not allowed her to- No! She would not think about him. Jade reached up to touch her cheek. And sure enough, her reflection followed. The young teenager blinked, was this girl in the mirror, really her? Her eyes scanned over this... unfamiliar face. Unfamiliar body. Surely, this couldn't be her! Her dark hair descended down her back, but it was no longer sleek and shiny. It was dry and broken. Her cheeks had hollowed out, her once fair complexion was now smothered with dirt and grime. Cuts and scrapes ran up her legs and arms. After all these years, Jade still remained small and unshapely. For seven years, she had been deprived of the proper nourishment her body needed to grow. She could easily be mistaken for a small child, if it weren't for the ghostly gleam in her eyes. She had long since lost the cheerful sparkle in her eyes, now replaced with an empty, far away look. The look of a lost little girl who had seen too much. A broken girl, who could never be put back together.

"Here. Food. Clothes." Jade whipped around, once again to find Weng Chan offering her a tray of food and a green silk dress. Jade eyed the clothes warily.

"Uh... why do you have girl's..." she trailed off. The man furrowed his eyebrows in a sad, forlorn expression.

"DaiYu... my beloved daughter. My little cheshire cat... Always smiling... But all good things must come to an end." he sighed. Jade gasped in understanding.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I- I didn't know..." the man held out his hand, silencing her.

"Eat. Rest. Tomorrow you will start school." he ordered. Jade nodded. But as the man left she couldn't help but think...

'DaiYu... Black Jade...'

* * *

"Dick? Dick Grayson?" Richard turned around, sighing.

"Yeah, it's me-" he blinked, recognizing the boy behind him. "Roy?" he grinned. Roy Harper smirked.

"The one and only." he replied, smugly. The boys bumped fists. "You didn't tell me you were moving to Jump!" Roy mock frowned. Dick groaned.

"Yeah, well Bruce didn't tell _me_ I was moving to Jump." he countered. Roy chuckled.

"Tell me about it." he snorted.

"You too?" Dick chortled.

"Yep, Ollie just, out of no where dropped the bomb." he grumbled. Vic came up behind Roy.

"Hey man... you know Dick Grayson?" his eyes widened. Roy nodded.

"Yeah, met him at one of Bruce's charity ball things." he grinned. Vic beamed.

"Hey, Dick. You think I could pull off the whole, sunglasses, thing?" he grinned, eagerly. Dick frowned.

"Uh... sure, I guess?" he gave Vic a once-over. Or... maybe not. Vic was too... bulky.

"Sweet! Boo-yah!" the football star cheered. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Friend of yours?" he mouthed to Roy. Roy shook his head, embarrassed.

"Once you get to know him, he's pretty cool." Roy assured his friend. Dick glanced at the African-American, skeptically. He seemed a little... too perky. But if Roy thought he was okay, then he probably was.

"Hello, Richard!" Dick immediately turned at the sound of Kori's voice.

"Hey, Kori." he grinned, slipping into his player mode. Kori beamed at Roy and Vic.

"You are... Richard's friends?" she struggled through her heavy accent. The two boys grinned at her.

"Yeah... you might have heard of me... the one and only, Roy Harper! Ward to Oliver Queen." Roy flashed the redhead a smile. Kori returned the smile, uncertainly.

"I... have not heard of you... but you seem to be quite the acquaintance." she nodded, politely. Roy gaped, shocked. Victor and Dick snickered at his dumbfounded expression. Vic stepped forward.

"Hey, little lady. I'm Vic. Star quarterback." he gave his best 'playboy' smile, holding out his hand. Kori blinked at his hand, uncertain of what to do. Eventually she reached out and squeezed it tightly. Vic gave her a strange look, but said nothing. She turned to her History partner.

"Dick, when may we work on our History project, together?" she urged. Dick rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, why don't you come over to my dorm after school and we can work on it together. It's room 409." he suggested. Kori beamed, happy with the plan.

"I will see you later today, then." she waved a farewell before walking off. Roy gaped after her.

"Sh- she doesn't know... how can she? Not... Oliver... wha?" he stammered. Vic snickered.

"Come on, buddy. We'll go find you some hot chick to fawn over you and you'll be good as new." he assured him.

* * *

Vic chuckled to himself thinking about his friend's antics. Once Roy had lay his eyes on another pretty girl, the shock had worn off and he regained his composure. Vic walked down the hallway, whistling to himself. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, his eyes widened.

"Miss me?" the girl smirked.

"K- Karen?" he spluttered. Karen Beecher laughed at his reaction.

"Well, don't just stand there, Sparky! Bring it in!" Karen held her arms out. Vic picked her up and crushed her in a massive bear hug. Karen laughed and Vic spun her around. When he placed her down, she straightened her clothing and smiled at her old friend. "How long has been?"

"Four years!" Vic gaped. "I can't believe it's really you!" then he frowned. "Are you okay? Did anything happen to you in Steele City?" Karen tipped her head to the side, confused.

"Um... no... why?" she blinked. Vic heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that... a lot of people come here to... start over. You know, when bad things happen to them." he explained. Karen gave a carefree laugh.

"Well, unlike them, I just came here because of my dad's work." she grinned. "It's good to see you, Sparky!" she beamed. Vic matched her smile.

"Yeah, how are the twins?" he inquired. Karen smiled fondly, thinking of her two adopted brothers.

"They're doing good. They can speak a bit of english now, but they still prefer to speak spanish." Vic's face lit up.

"Come sit with me at lunch, tomorrow!" he urged. Karen smirked.

"Oh, so now I need an invitation to sit with you?" she challenged. Vic rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling.

"Well... no, but-"

"But what? I ain't your best friend any more?" Karen frowned up at her friend. Vic backed up nervously.

"No! No! I-" Karen burst out laughing. Vic frowned at her sudden change of demeanor.

"Same ol' Sparky! Still so gullible!" Karen chuckled. "See you later, Vic!" she walked away, still laughing.

* * *

"What historical monument would you like to write about in our essay?" Kori asked, as she settled down on Dick's couch. Dick sighed.

"I don't know... Statue of Liberty?" he suggested. Kori bit her lip hesitantly.

"Alright, why was this Liberty Statue built?" she questioned. Dick rubbed his temples.

"Um... something about the French and some peace thing?" he guessed. Kori pursed her lips, frustrated.

"Perhaps we should do some of the research?" she suggested. Dick groaned.

"No... let's just, wing it." he protested. Kori frowned.

"But... we are not the birds, we have no wings." she tipped her head to the side. Dick chuckled.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter. Look, I can easily just flash some money and get some nerd to do the work for us." he placed his hands under his head and leaned back into the couch. Kori gasped.

"But would that not be the cheating?" she backed away, horrified. Dick rolled his eyes.

"So?" he snorted.

"So? It is wrong! You cannot have others do what is your work!" she snapped. Her project partner smirked.

"Of course I can." as if on cue, Gar walked into the dorm. Dick beckoned to his roommate.

"Come here." Garfield immediately rushed to his side.

"Yes?" he grinned, eagerly.

"Write my history report for me." and with the snap of his fingers, Gar rushed off to do his bidding. Kori glared at the Wayne ward.

"I cannot believe you! This is not how we do things in Tamaran!" she screeched, her emerald eyes ablaze. Dick met her gaze with equal ferocity.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in America, sweetie." he snapped back. Kori stood up.

"If this is what Americans act like, then I want nothing of it! You think that you are better than us because you have more money! But you are not better! You are just as equal as us!" and with that, she stormed out.

* * *

**Well... I hope that it wasn't too horrible...**

**~ Isabelle**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES! Fanfiction is working again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Raven closed the door behind her, sliding her back down the wall. The whole day, she had been getting strange looks from her peers. Watching her, judging her. She just wanted them to all go away. Was that really too much to ask? Raven stood up and walked over to her bed. She hadn't met her roommate yet, but considering the pink, frilly bags, Raven probably wouldn't like her. Scrunching her nose, Raven inspected the dorm. She hadn't much time to check it out when she dropped off her bags that morning. It wasn't small, it was a bit smaller than an average hotel room for two. There were two beds, a bathroom, a mini fridge, and a kitchenette.

"Oh! Hello, friend! You are my roommate?" a sweet, sugary voice sounded behind her. Raven turned to face her roommate. She was tall, slender, with fiery red hair, and sparkling green eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Raven droned. Kori forced a hesitant smile at her lack of enthusiasm. She looked over her roommate. She was short, petite, Kori couldn't see her face, as it was covered by her hood. But she thought she saw... purple eyes? Raven sensed Kori's awkwardness and a rare feeling of guilt washed over her. "Look..." Raven quickly flashed a glance at her information guide for her roommate's name. "Kori, I don't mean to be rude. But, I've had a pretty rough first day. So... sorry if I'm coming off as a little, blunt." she apologised. Kori grinned at Raven's change of demeanour.

"It is the ok. I too have had a... challenging day." she agreed. Raven offered a small smile. Maybe this Kori wouldn't be so bad.

"Some people-" the two were cut short as they realised they were talking at the same time. They glanced at each other, surprised, before giving each other a small chuckle.

Maybe being roommates would be easier than they expected.

* * *

Richard rubbed his temples. What had just happened? He had just gotten yelled at... by a girl! Girls never yelled at him! They adored him, and fawned over him! But never rebuked him. Gar sped to his side, handing him a stack of papers.

"I wrote your essay for you... _Mr. Grayson!_" he finished off, giddily. Dick waved him away.

"Just... put it on my bed." he grumbled. Gar grinned and quickly ran off to do so. Dick pondered his history project. She was quite an enigma. Something about her was different than the other girls. Maybe the fact that she had the nerve to stand up to him. Maybe her exotic accent and her slender figure. Maybe it was that unlike the other girls, she didn't swoon when he shot a mere glance at her. Something about her intrigued Dick. It made him want to get to know her better. And Dick never got to know girls. He just dated them for their looks. That's how all playboys worked, right? No. He would pick her up, then dump her. Kori would be no exception.

* * *

"This is our newest student, Jade Nguyen." Mr. Brain droned. The math class offered few unenthusiastic waves. Jade bit her lip. Had Mr. Chan sent her to the right place? Jade looked around at the bored expressions of her peers. They didn't seem... changed. Was this how all teenagers acted in school. It had been years since Jade had last been in a classroom. _He_ had not allowed her to go to school. Shaking away the awful memory, Jade sat down in the last seat. As she made her way to her seat, she locked eyes with another girl.

Jenny locked eyes with the new girl. Her eyes, they seemed so empty, so hollow. Jenny knew those eyes. Those were the same eyes she that she sees when she looks in the mirror. Lost, broken, confused. Only a thousand times more intense. It made Jenny wonder why she had come here. She recalled Wally's words.

_"You came here for a fresh start, didn't you? A lot of us did." _

Jade sat down in the seat next to Jenny. They glanced at each other, before looking away. Jade looked over at the board. Many complicated expressions and formulas were written down. Jade looked over them, overwhelmed. They all made no sense to her. _He _had not let her learn anything. She vaguely recognised few numbers and symbols, but that was it.

"Ms. Nguyen, please read aloud the expression I have written on the board." Mr. Brain glared at his newest student. Jade scanned over the board hopelessly. What did it mean? What did they say? She couldn't read any of it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girl next to her hand her a slip of paper. Quickly unfolding it, she read aloud the words.

"The... cir...cum...frence of a circle di...vi...ded... by... pi equals the di..ameter." she sounded the words out. Mr. Brain eyed her suspiciously, but continued anyways. Jade breathed a sigh of relief. She shot Jenny a thankful smile. Jenny managed a small smile in return. Finally, after another two hours of Mr. Brain's lectures, the bell rang. Jade gasped in surprise, reaching up to cover her ears. She looked around, kids were gathering their books and heading for the door. Following their lead, Jade realised that Jenny had fallen into step with her. "Thank you." she nodded at her companion. Jenny simply nodded looking distracted. They walked in awkward silence, until a eager ginger came running over to them.

"Hey, Jen." he grinned. Jenny narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't call me that." she snapped. The redhead smirked at her annoyance. He held his arms out.

"Does the lady need help carrying her books?" he mock bowed to her. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to Gym now." she announced, swerving away from him. Wally grinned.

"We have the same Gym class." he reminded her. Jenny groaned. Jade watched in silent fascination as the two bickered. Pulling out her schedule, she checked for her next class.

"Gym Gymnasium, Mr. Mallah." she read out loud. Jenny turned to her.

"You have Gym too?"she asked. I nodded.

"Wanna come with us?" Wally offered. I thought silently for a moment.

"Um... sure." I nodded shyly.

* * *

**I know! Complete filler chapter! Sorry, but I just wanted to establish Jade getting into the school, and Jenny and Jade's friendship.**

**~ Iz**


End file.
